LOTM: Bwynraya and The Targhul Finale/Transcript
(Later than night, Bwynraya is seen asleep on the couch in front of the T.V) Bwynraya: *Snoring*..... (The four infants are seen smiling and crawling up onto the couch) Chance: *Giggles* Cait: Shh... Chance: *Whisper* Oh, right. (The four then look at Bwynraya) Cait: *Whisper* Ryan, the mustache. Ryan: *Whisper* Right. (Ryan takes a marker and draws a mustache on Bwynraya's face) Ryan: *Whisper* Okay, go Cait. (Cait nods before she uses her tendril and tickles Bwynraya's nose) Bwynraya: *Sniffs and itches her nose*...... Ryan: *Whisper* It didn't work. Cait: Lemme try again. (Cait tickles Bwynraya's nose again) Bwynraya: *Snorts and wakes up* Huh, wha-?? Infants: *Giggling* Bwynraya: Kids? What's so funny? (Jay hands Bwynraya a mirror) Bwynraya: Hm? What's this for? Jay: Look. *giggle* Bwynraya: What is so- *Looks in the mirror* !! WHAT!? Infants: *Explode laughing* Bwynraya: DAMN IT KIDS!! *Runs off* (Bwynraya heads into the bathroom to wash off the mustache as the Infants all fall onto the couch laughing hysterically) Chance: *Laughing* It worked! Ryan: We got her good! Cait: *Laughing Oh man, my sides! I can't breathe! Hahaha! (Bwynraya walks back out with the mustache washed off) Bwynraya: Kids.... Ryan: EEP!!! Jay: Uh oh, she's back! Cait: FLEE!! (The kids try to make a run for it, but Bwynraya quickly catches them) Bwynraya: Got you! Chance: Aww man... We're in trouble... Bwynraya: That you are. (Bwynraya smirks) Bwynraya: You kids know what happens to troublemakers around here right? Cait: U-Uhhhh. Jay: A-A slap on the wrist? *Smile* Bwynraya: Nope. Cait: Y-You're not gonna put us in timeout are you? Chance: It was just a harmless joke! Bwynraya: ANd you are about to FEEL how the joke feels. Infants: *Gulp* (The scene changes to the infants now having mustaches themselves) Chance: Aww man.... Cait: This is so embarrassing... Jay: Can't get much worse. (Bwynraya then snaps a photo with her cell phone) Bwynraya: Heh, got it. Ryan: Awww man! Bwynraya: And this... *Presses a few buttons* Will be my new wall paper. So I can look at it everyday. Chance: Whew. Cait: And I thought it was going on the internet. Bwynraya: If you do this again, I might put it up there. Cait: *Gulp* Bwynraya: Hehe, so, you kids wanna do anything else? Ryan: Can we wipe these off? Bwynraya: Sure. Cait: Thank you. (The infants crawl. After they leave, Bwynraya's cell phone rings) Bwynraya: *Sees who's calling* … *Sighs* Hello? …… Yes sir. …. Uh huh.... Uh huh.... Yes sir.... Wait what? ….. Wait I did? ….. Wow I didn't notice. ……. W-wait really? …. Oh wow! Thank you sir! My kids will be so happy to hear that! Thank you! …. Yes good night to you to sir! *Hangs up* (Scene goes over to the infnats wiping off they're mustaches in the bath room) Cait: *Sigh* There we go. Chance: Not to be mean, but mom can't draw these that well. Jay: Yeah. Bwynraya: *Voice* Oh kids! Come out here! Cait: !! Ryan: Aww now what did we do? Chance: I hope she's not mad at us still. (The kids leave the bathroom and come to see a smiling Bwynraya sitting on the couch) Jay: Mommy? Why are you smiling? Bwynraya: I just got off the phone with my superiors. Infants: *Groan* Ryan: Its about work tomorrow isn't it....? Bwynraya: Yep. Ryan: *Sigh* Cait: We're going to Aunt Jessie and Aunt Raynell's tomorrow aren't we? Bwynraya: Mmm... Nope. Cause I'm not going to work tomorrow. Infants: Huh??? Bwynraya: In fact, for the next 2 months, I'm not going to work at all! (The infants are very confused) Jay: I-I'm confused. What happened??? Cait: I-I thought they always needed you! Chance: Did you mess up and get fired? Bwynraya: Wha- No! No I didn't get fired! Ryan: What happened then? Bwynraya: Well, turns out, before I adopted you 4, I happened to work during what was suppose to be vacation days. I worked though the whole vacation and I didn't notice. But, my superiors were kind enough to let me have vacation right now to make up for it. They even let me have an extra month for my services. Infants: *Gasp* Cait: So does this mean....? (Bwynraya smiles) Bwynraya: We get two whole months as a family kids! Infants: *Gasp* YAAAAY!!! (The four all go and tackle Bwynraya off of the couch and onto the floor) Bwynraya: Oof! (The four infants all hug Bwynraya) Cait: THANK YOU, THANK YOU MOMMY!!!! Ryan: SO HAPPY!!! Jay: WE GET TO PLAY WITH YOU FOR 2 MONTHS!!! Chance: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! Bwynraya: Okay okay kids, calm down a bit! Chance: BUT WE'RE SO HAPPY!!! Cait: DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM US!!! Bwynraya: I-.....*Sighs and smiles* (Bwynraya lies on the floor smiling as the four infants all hug and snuggle up to her in pure delight. With Bwynraya's vacation, the family will finally get the time together they deserve!) (Meanwhile.....) ???: Come on, come on... (A shadowy figure with glowing red eyes is seen standing over a Grimm which is seen in pain) Grimm: *Growling and snarling* ???:..... (Eventually, a hand and arm bursts from the Grimm's side, releasing black smoke from its body as the figure crawls out to reveal another Targhul with Grimm-like features) ???: *Panting* W-What...? Where....? ???: Congratulations, you've been born...Akinari. Akinari: Who are you? (Akinari stands up) ???: Your new Alpha. Name's Grimoire. Akinari: Grimoire? Grimoire:..... Akinari: I see. Grimoire:..... (Grimoire reaches his hand out) Grimoire: Come now, you and me have a lot to do....Captain. (Akinari smirks) The End.....? Category:LOTM: Bwynraya and The Targhul Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales